


Petty Arguments

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Just Boyfriends Being Dorks, Shou Crochets, like barely any, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re actually angry over this.” Finally, there was the slightest pause in the motion of Shou’s hands, a slight parting of his lips as his brows furrowed just a bit. Keeping his lips from turning up in a smug grin was difficult, but Judai managed it. “I mean, it’s not like I actually meant to get hurt.”





	Petty Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestos (Seruspica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruspica/gifts).



> -rises from the grave-
> 
> I LIVE!
> 
> So, hopefully, this isn't too bad. It's been a long time since I was able to really write something. As much as I feel my writing skills have improved over the years I've been absent, (I mean, how could I not improve with Cel for a friend,) I've also gotten fairly rusty. I haven't seriously written anything in a few months, due to some stuff going on in my personal life, including, but not limited to college classes.
> 
> So, here's hoping this isn't too bad!
> 
> Also, music to go with this scene can be found [here!](https://youtu.be/s24oyN6Gg18)

“Shou.” Judai frowned as his boyfriend didn’t even pause in his work, pulling up another small loop on the hook that he gripped in one hand. Brows furrowed, he tried again. “Shou. Shou! Talk to me! C’mon, please?”

Shou didn't so much as _glance_ at him.

Huffing, Judai folded his arms and slouched against the back of the couch. “Fine! Be that way! It’s not like I traveled halfway across the world to see you or anything.” Still, no response. Shou didn’t even give any sign of having heard him. He merely finished the row of the piece that he was working on (the beginnings of a blanket, if Judai was remembering correctly,) and went on to the next one.

“I can’t believe you’re actually angry over this.” Finally, there was the slightest pause in the motion of Shou’s hands, a slight parting of his lips as his brows furrowed just a bit. Keeping his lips from turning up in a smug grin was difficult, but Judai managed it. “I mean, it’s not like I actually _meant_ to get hurt.”

And, just like that, Shou’s hands resumed their previous work. Except, instead of remaining completely impassive, Shou shook his head slightly, apparently exasperated, as he sighed through his nose.

“I’m not angry.” It was the first time that Shou had spoken since the argument that had started everything. Judai opened his mouth to object, but Shou shook his head again. Anything he had been about to say died on his lips. “Not anymore, anyway.”

Shou’s voice was incredibly calm, soft, even gentle. Judai actually found himself believing that Shou really _wasn_ ’ _t_ angry anymore.

But, as he rested his hands in his lap, Judai realized that Shou did sound tired. Very, _very_ tired.

“I care about you, Judai, in case you hadn’t noticed.” A rueful little smile touched Shou’s lips. “And I don’t want to lose you because you aren’t taking proper care of yourself. Especially when you show up at my door with something like _that_ on you.”

Without looking, Shou gestured vaguely in the direction of Judai’s side, reminding him of the stitched up gash concealed under his shirt. His hand returned to his lap, curling around his work in a vice grip, squeezing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “It’s bad enough that you tried to hide it from me.”

“Shou…” Judai cast about in his mind for something to say. However, nothing came to him and he cursed softly.

The tension hung over them like a storm cloud and Judai knew that he would have to be the one to break the silence.

“Listen, I…” Judai sighed heavily, reaching over to rest his hand atop Shou’s own. It was still tense, clenched tightly around the yarn that he had been painstakingly weaving into a blanket with only a small hook. Judai ran his thumb over Shou’s knuckles absentmindedly, searching for the words. “I’m sorry, alright? I was being stupid.”

“...Continue.” Shou’s voice held the faintest hint of interest in it and Judai winced. A rueful smile tugged at his own lips. Yeah, _now_ Shou was willing to hear him out.

Well, he wasn’t above groveling. Not when it came to Shou.

“It was really dumb of me to try to hide the fact that I was hurt from you. I should've known that you'd see it eventually.” It wasn't exactly a subtle thing. The angry red gash and the black thread holding the wound together made for a pretty ugly sight. It wasn’t something that he could keep hidden easily.

“You shouldn’t have kept it hidden in the first place.” Shou reiterated, turning away slightly.

“I know!” Judai winced, took a moment to soften his voice. “I know, I just… I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I _always_ worry about you, Judai. Especially when you aren’t here. Honestly, it would help me feel better if you would just let me help you when you need it. It’d be better than when I have to sit here feeling helpless.” Shou still wouldn’t meet his gaze and Judai felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped unbidden from Judai’s lips, but they were still genuine, nonetheless. Finally, the faintest hint of a smile played at Shou’s lips and he allowed Judai to interlace their fingers.

“Good. You should be.” There was just enough amusement in Shou’s voice to let Judai know that he was joking. Mostly, anyway.

Laughing softly, Judai put his arm around Shou’s shoulders and carefully, minding his injured side, pulled him into a hug. Shou sighed, all the tension going out of his body, and leaned into Judai with just as much care.

“You’re still not getting any tonight.” Shou’s voice was warm with amusement. Judai laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Dammit.” He really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Cel told me that the fic that she's currently writing has been getting her pretty down lately and, based off of a previous conversation that we'd had that day, I decided to try and whip something up. Like I said, I hope it's not too bad... I wanted to aim for a more humorous tone, but it wound up getting a little more serious than I originally intended. I'm also hopeful that the ending isn't too out of place.
> 
> And I hope you liked it, Cel!


End file.
